Every Me And Every You
by Love Is A Deathwish
Summary: Harry, using Polyjuice, rents Draco Malfoy, who offers his services to whoever pays. But what happens when Draco finds out the identity of his favourite client?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything related, and the song isn't mine either… its "Every Me And Every You" by Placebo.

A/N: For now it's just a small chapter, but if I get reviews that want more then I'll post the another chapter ASAP. Oh, and this is set in 7th year and is canon up until book 5, so Sirius is dead but the events of HBP didn't happen.

"Sucker love is heaven sent.

You pucker up, our passion's spent.

My hearts a tart, your body's rent.

My body's broken, yours is spent."

Harry stared at the pale beauty on the bed before him. He felt an odd twang in his heart at the thought that tomorrow, it would all be the same… the name calling, the hateful glares…

'But it's for the best, he would freak out if he knew it was me,' Harry mused while running a finger over Draco Malfoys toned arm.

Harry always used an altered version of Polyjuice Potion before what he called their "sessions", so that he would be able to be someone other than himself for more than an hour. He sighed stood from the bed he was sitting on and started searching for his clothes. "But why does he do this, rent his body out… it doesn't make sense, he's as loaded as they come anyways…'

Harry was shocked at first when he found out by case that Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prince, sold his body for "services" to anyone who was interested, male or female… but after two years of lusting (loving?) for the blonde haired Adonis he figured it might be his only chance of something more than being arch-enemies, even though he couldn't be himself. He got dressed and left, but not before leaving more than the arranged money on the rickety bedside table. He quietly let himself out of the room and started down the stairs of the now-empty Hog's Head, where Draco always did his deeds with his "clients".

As he stepped out of the door he started up the road that lead to Honeydukes and to the tunnel through which he always used for these late-night trysts. He had no idea how Draco always managed to be there before him, or how he managed his "business" undetected by teachers and the majority of the students (those who knew were either "clients" themselves or used to be). By now he had reached Honeydukes and quietly mumbles "Alohomora". He wondered how Draco managed to be always on time to the first class when he usually slept at the Hog's Head after a "session".

His musings were cut short, however, when he bumped into something in the tunnel (by now he was in the tunnel and on his was back to Hogwarts). Confused he straightened himself and pointed his illuminated wand around the tunnel, right into the eyes of the last person he wanted to see at that moment…

A/N: So, what do you think? R & R please!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything related, and the song isn't mine either…it's "Every Me And Every You" by Placebo.

A/N: Thanks to the reviewers 'till now (lovedbytheangels, Karamela and dairygirl), here's the next chapter!

"Carve your name into my arm.

Instead of stressed, I lie here charmed.

Cuz there's nothing else to do,

Every me and every you."

"Ron! What are you doing here" Harry was starting to sweat profusely. "Erm, do I know you?" said a confused Ron. "Hey, what are you doing in this tunnel, you don't look like a student to me!" said a confused Hermione, who had been standing behind Ron up until this moment. 'Oh crap, I didn't take the antidote to the Polyjuice yet…**'** thought Harry.

"Um, I'm just coming to visit… a friend of mine… yeah, I'm visiting a friend in Hogwarts!" Harry said. "So why don't you come in the conventional way, and why are you using this tunnel?"

"Business with the Headmaster, supposed to stay secret. I should be asking you two, who are obviously students, what YOU are doing out of school, and at this time," replied a now much calmer Harry to Hermione's question. "Now, I must be on my way, and you haven't seen me, I haven't seen you… you wouldn't want to get detention so early in the year, right?" With that, Harry took off in the direction of Hogwarts.

A few days had passed since the "Tunnel Incident", and neither Ron nor Hermione had mentioned to Harry what had happened, much to his relief. He didn't want to think of the consequences of Ron or Hermione finding out it was Harry beneath the Polyjuice, or the reasons why he changed himself in the first place. Sighing, he started to compose a letter to none other than his reason for sleepless nights, Draco Malfoy, requesting another meeting.

He was on his way to his next "session" with Draco, but was slowly growing weary. He wanted Draco to like him for who he was, and not some altered, slightly older version of himself which he called James Evans. Harry's altered version of the Polyjuice didn't need a hair of some, rather it included a hair of the caster himself and a special spell which allowed you to change the appearance of the caster. Harry now was nearly 6 feet tall (rather than his usual 5"7), had nearly shoulder length black hair which was messily styled (he didn't want to change the colour so he just changed the length), but he still had his stunning green eyes, just with specks of amber in them and no glasses.

By now he was already at the entrance to the Hog's Head, so taking a deep breath he stepped inside. He made his way up the stairs to the room, number 13, and knocked two times. "Come in," he heard Draco's voice calling. Harry stepped inside and took off his cloak, revealing his tight, green, sleeveless shirt that showed off his toned arms (which, in fact, were really _his, _thanks to Quidditch training, and not created with the Polyjuice) and black jeans that clung to his legs like a second skin but flared around his black leather boots slightly.

He looked to the bed, and his heart nearly stopped beating for a second. There was Draco Malfoy, the cause of many sleepless nights, lounging on the bed naked, surrounded by scented candles. He slowly made his way to the bed and took off his shirt. "What does my favourite customer wish today?" Draco asked in a sexy voice.

They had finished their "activites", and Draco had fallen asleep on Harry's chest. Not wanting to, Harry got up, searching for something to drink because he was really thirsty. He found a jug of water and poured himself some into a glass that was, thankfully, clean. Suddenly he felt a burning sensation going through his body. 'No, fuck no…' he thought as he felt himself morph into his true self again. And, just as it had to be, that was the moment that Draco woke up.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything related, songs not mine either (it's "Every Me And Every You" by Placebo.

A/N: Thanks to the reviewers till now (Karamela, lovedbytheangels, dairygirl, mystic fire demon, Californiasmellsfunny)! I'm surprised that I didn't get any flames yet. But just so you know, I don't react to flames so really, don't waste your time.

"Sucker love, a box I choose.

No other box I choose to use.

Another love I would abuse,

No circumstances could excuse"

With what must have been his quickest action to date, Harry pulled the hooded cloak over himself. "What's wrong?" Draco asked in an (there's no other way to describe it) adorable, sleep-muddled voice. "Nothing," Harry whispered, so that Draco wouldn't notice that the voice had changed (Yes, Harry had changed his voice with the Polyjuice, just in case). "Why are you whispering, Mr. Evans?" Draco asked, confused and a bit suspicious. "You _can _take off your cloak, god knows I've seen your face and _other _parts of your body often enough." Harry was starting to sweat under the cloak, he needed to think, _fast. _"I don't pay you to ask questions. Here's your money. Farewell." It wasn't until Draco's eyes widened that he realised he had used his normal voice instead of whispering or otherwise making his voice resemble that of James Evans. "Crap," he muttered and swiftly went to the door. "Wait a moment, what happened to your voice?" Harry paused. He wondered what would happen if he would just pull down the hood of the cloak and showed himself to Draco. "You don't wanna know," replied Harry. "Goodbye now." And with that, Harry was out of the door.

With a sigh Harry sat down in the Great Hall the next morning. "Hey mate," Ron said through a mouthful of food, which sounded more like "Ewo May". "Ron, don't-" "-speak with your mouth full," finished Ron, who had by now swallowed his food, finished the sentence that Hermione surely said 10 times a mean to him. "You forgot the 'it's not polite' part, Ron" said Harry. "Oh, hi Harry, hadn't noticed you there," said Hermione. The breakfast continued with the usual conversations about Quidditch ("We're gonna flatten Slytherin next weekend!"- Seamus), schoolwork ("I swear, if I get anymore homework this week I'll just go shrivel up and die somewhere,"- Dean), teachers ("Hey, I think Snape's nose has grown even more this summer! Soon he will need someone to carry it for him!"- a very hyper Colin) and girls/boys ("Mate, you have no chance with Parvati, I mean look at her!"- random Gryffindor/ "Dude, I really think Draco Malfoy is the hottest guy in Hogwarts, after you of course, Harry"- Seamus). At this last comment, Harry nearly spit out all the food in his mouth; not only because Seamus, a guy (who was openly gay, though) had said he was the hottest guy in school, but because he thought Draco was second hottest. 'Seems I'm not the only one interested,' mused Harry. No-one knew he was gay (yet), and he preferred to keep it that way for the moment.

Harry was just walking to potions with Hermione when he bumped in to Draco Malfoy. Literally. He was walking around a corner behind which Draco was standing for some reason. And, as it is when you're not paying attention to where you're going and there's someone in the way, Harry walked smack-dab into Draco and sent them both hurtling to the floor. Draco was so surprised that he forgot to yell and curse and bitch at Harry, and Harry was just bitterly thinking that this was probably the only way he'd ever be this close to Draco as himself. Harry stood up and offered his hand to Malfoy, believing he'd laugh at him and not accept anyway. 'I seriously don't give right now' thought Harry. However, he was pleasantly surprised when Draco _did _accept his hand and pulled himself up. For a moment, the two just stood there holding hands in the middle of the corridor, looking at each other. 'Wow, Potter has amazing eyes… when he's not hiding them behind those hideous glasses! And his hands… slightly calloused from Quidditch, sexy…' he wasn't even disgusted at himself anymore for these thoughts. He'd given up on that ages ago, due to harbouring a crush of sorts on the green-eyed Gryffindor since end of last year. Harry, on the other hand, never wanted that moment to end. But the two were driven apart when the bell rang that alerted them to the next lesson. Harry quickly pulled his hand away and headed to the potions classroom. A pensive Draco and a confused Hermione followed.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except the plot. Song's by Placebo, "Every Me and Every You"-

A/N: Sorry to all the reviewers who wanted Draco to find out it's Harry in the last chapter…just a bit of patience, people (lol I know I'm evil).

"In the shape of things to come.

Too much poison come undone.

Cuz there's nothing else to do,

Every me and every you.

Every me and every you,

Every Me…he"

Draco had received another letter from his favourite client that morning requesting another "appointment" for that day, which was incidentally a Hogsmead Saturday. He was starting to wonder who this Mr. Evans really was. By now Draco was convinced that James Evans wasn't a real person, more so someone disguising themselves using a charm or potion. 'Why else would he have pulled on his cloak to hide himself from me, and why was his voice suddenly different? I'm sure I've heard that voice before…' His musings were interrupted when Blaise spat out all of his pumpkin juice and stared at something behind Draco. Annoyed, Draco turned around and came face to face with a walking wet dream. Potter was wearing tight black jeans that clung to his body and a crimson button-down shirt over which he had thrown on an expensive-looking cloak. A cloak, Draco suddenly realised, he knew all to well.

Harry had spent extra time that morning on deciding what to wear for his appointment with Draco. He hoped he could avoid seeing him that morning, because he didn't want him to realise later that "Mr. James Evans" was wearing the same clothes as Harry morning. 'Why do you even think Draco would noticed what you, as Harry, would be wearing?' said that annoying little voice in the back of his head. 'You're right… fuck it' he said and went to breakfast. As he entered, he realised that nearly everyone was staring at him. All of the girls, and to his surprise, many boys were drooling at the sight of him. 'Weird,' he thought and settled down next to Ron and across from Hermione. A flushed Hermione said, "You look good today, Harry… trying to catch someones eye?" by now the flush on her face was replaced by a knowing smile. 'Oh dammit, she still remembers that Hallway Episode…' Harry thought. "Nope," he replied simply, then launched into a conversation with Ron about Quidditch.

Having drunken the Polyjuice moments before, Harry walked to the Hog's Head. He was walking up the creaking steps and thinking about what was to come. 'I hope he doesn't ask me again about the other day,' Harry hoped. As he walked in, he threw off his cloak and turned to face the bed, where a naked Draco Malfoy was waiting for him. "Do you want a drink, Mr. Evans? I'm terribly thirsty…" said Draco, seductively. Harry gulped at the tone and nodded his hand. "Yes, please," he answered. "I'll be with you in a moment… you can start undressing, if you wish," purred Draco and winked. Harry slowly unbuttoned his crimson shirt and pulled off his pants, anticipating what was to come.

Meanwhile, Draco was in a little room just off the side of the bedroom, pouring a clear liquid into one of the glasses of champagne. Satisfied, he returned to Harry/James Evans and gave him one of the glasses. He took a sip of his own glass and, watching Harry doing the same, waited.

Suddenly Harry felt a weird sensation going through his body, and he sensed a strange feeling of déjà vu. 'No fucking way… he gave me friggin' Polyjuice Antidote? I guess he hadn't forgotten last time…' resigned, he put his head in his hands as he felt his black hair getting slightly shorter, knew his eyes were pure green once again, and felt himself go back to his normal 5"7. "Hello, Potter," said Draco calmly. "Hi?" replied Harry, looking up from his hands.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything related, and the song isn't mine either… its "Every Me And Every You" by Placebo.

A/N: OMG, so many reviews… thanks to everyone (and I really mean it, it's great to get such positive responses!) Sorry if the chapters are a bit short, but I don't have a lot of time to write them… I'll try to make 'em longer though.

"Sucker love is known to swing.

Prone to cling and waste these things.

Pucker up for heavens sake.

There's never been so much at stake."

( The lyrics really fit to this chapter, you'll see later on… I really recommend that you download this song and listen to it because it rocks HARDCORE!)

_I sat on the bed, half naked, and thought about his next move. Denying wouldn't help at all, since I was already "exposed" (in more ways than one). Draco was staring at me, seemingly waiting for an explanation which I couldn't give easily. _

'What does he want from me? Just sex or more?' I thought, while looking at Harry. 'How did he find out about my little "business" anyway?' "Hey Potter, why'd you do this? Did you think I wouldn't take you like you were?"

_I was shaken out of my thoughts by Draco's knee-weakening (lol, new word) drawl, asking me if I thought he wouldn't take him as he was. 'What kind of fucked up question is that? By now it'S pretty obvious that I, at the least, have a crush on him… he just wants to embarrass me more, I knew it!' "Nah, I just wanted to gain enough dirt on you and then sell it to the Prophet. The sex was just an added bonus," I shot back, adding a smirk at the end. _

_Draco just glared at me._

'What the hell? I could just as well go to the Prophet and sell them the story of their HERO paying me, Draco Malfoy, Death-Eater son extraordinaire and all-around evil bastard, money for sexual services. 'What would they think of their Golden Boy then?'

"Well, this was a nice _chat _and all, but I really must be going," Harry said, after watching a pensive Draco for a couple of minutes. 'Please, whoever is above there, let that be the end of it… I don't want anymore questions and shit, I mean, this is bad enough as it is…'

Draco just smirked at him. "No, I don't think so, we've still gotta talk a bit… it's not every day you find out you're enemie's paying you for sex, y'know?" "Well, it's not every day you find out your enemie _offers_ sex for money either, especially when they're as rich as they come! Why do you do this, anyway?" "Shouldn't you just be _happy_ that I do it, at all? I mean, there wouldn't have been a way to get into my pants for you if it hadn't been for this!"  
Harry just sighed; he knew that little fact for himself already. "Well, you can just tell me why you do it, it's not like I'll go to everyone and say 'Oh my god people, I just found out why Draco Malfoy whores around because I paid him for sex myself… umm yeah, I'll so do that. Not."

Ithought about it. Would it really hurt to tell someone, just one person (even if it _was _Potter, Mr. Compassionate-goody-fucking-two-shoes-I'll-take-all-your-problems-away himself. "Fine, Potter, but if you tell anyone, _especially _Dumbledore, you'll be fucking sorry indeed." 'And I wouldn't fuck you again, ever… Polyjuice or not' I added the threat in my head, smirking inside.

_I sat back against the headboard, wondering what would come next while Draco told me he would tell me but I couldn't tell Dumbledore and all that stuff. I was thinking about what would come next… what would make the ultimate rich kid, Draco fucking Malfoy, whore around?_

Draco took a deep breath and began.

(this part is really formatted strangely, but it's easier to read.)

"I'm a death eater. But," he raised his voice as Harry started grabbing his wand, "I don't want to be one, but as it is, I don't have a choice."  
"I thought they don't get initiated until they're of age?"  
"Potter, you dumb shit, I _am _of age. Since December of last year.

(A/N: I have no idea when Draco's birthday really is, so I just made one up.)

"But if you're eighteen, why are you still at Hogwarts?" Draco just stared, wondering that they still made people as stupid as Potter.

"I'm seventeen, you imbecile," Draco snarled, slowly becoming impatient.

"But I thought-"

"_Don't, _then… In the wizarding world, you're of age when you become seventeen. Now shut the fuck up or I'll hex you, no kidding."

Harry just gulped and nodded.

"So, I'm a death eater, but I don't want to be one. I'd much rather have no part in the war at all, but these days it's not safe to be neutral. You're either death eater or on the side of the "good guys" who aren't as good as you think. They use hexes and curses just as nasty as the death eaters, believe me. Well, my first assignment was finding out certain information from high-ranking ministry officials, using "any way needed": Needless to say, this is now my way of getting information. And, since my father doesn't care what happens with the money, and the Dark Lord neither, I'm saving the money I make up so I can hopefully, one day, escape my so-called home and build up a life on my own, with the money I make here and other savings."

Draco was a bit out of breath by now, his long monologue made him thirsty so he took a sip of water. Unfortunately, for him, from Harry's glass.

And so, the second surprise of the night began.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: People… I'm sick of writing this over and over again. I don't own Harry Potter, I don't own the song (which is "Every Me And Every You" by Placebo), I only own my (ancient and battered) laptop and a (equally battered but not as ancient) pack of cigarettes.

A/N: Since school is starting tomorrow, I have no idea when the next update will be up. I'll try to have it up by beginning of next week, because this weekend is just mayhem with me meeting up with friends and going out… basically having a good time and stuff. So I promise I will update ASAP, and thank you to all the reviewers! I REALLY APPRECIATE YOU GUYS! One more thing: where should this end? Do you want it to end when Harry and Draco get together (if they wil… maybe I'll just let one of them die, y'know, spice things up a bit?) or do you want the story to go further? Please let me know….thnx if you even read this horrendously long author's note.

"I serve my head up on a plate.

It's only comfort, calling late.

Cuz there's nothing else to do,

Every me and every you.

Every me and every you,

Every me...he"

It wasn't a wide known fact that the antidote to the Polyjuice Potion wasn't only for the Polyjuice itself, but also for all other sorts of glamours and cover-up potions or charms. Draco, of course, knew of this; but unfortunately he hadn't paid attention to which glass he drank from. As it was, it wasn't until Harry was gaping at him, mouth wide open, that he realised something was wrong. "Malfoy… where did those scars and welts suddenly come from?" 'Oh mother of Merlin… I took Potter's glass? I manage to spy on high-ranked ministry officials without them noticing, to fool Dumbledore, and other crap, but I'm too dumb to watch out what glass I'm drinking from? Argh…' "Malfoy… what happened?"

Draco stood up, got dressed in a flash and was halfway out the door when he stopped, turned around and said to a confused Harry, "Maybe, someday when we're not archenemies anymore, I'll tell you… until then, good-bye Potter." And off he was, leaving behind a stunned and half-naked Harry.

Days passed without any exchange between our two heroes. Whenever Harry would follow Draco with the intent of cornering him, Draco would always slip off into an unnoticed tunnel or passageway, making it impossible for Harry to talk to Draco alone. And to make things better there was noticeable sexual tension whenever they were in vicinity of another. By now most of the Hogwarts students knew something was up; it just wasn't normal for Harry and Draco to go over a week without a brawl. It just wasn't possible. Harry often wondered how long it would go on like this, whether they would be stuck forever not talking to another or if they could somehow resolve this messed-up situation. Things looked very bleak for a while, but started to look up for him on a wintry Sunday in January.

Draco was peacefully leaning against a tree by the now-frozen lake, reading a book. He wasn't bothered at all by the snowflakes falling on him; he had put a charm on himself that kept him dry and warm even if the coldest and wettest of climates. He was just finishing a chapter when he sensed a presence behind him. Faster than anything Harry had seen before Draco closed the book, stood up and had his wand against Harry's chest, all in the blink of an eye. 'He does look cute when he's flushed and angry, though' remarked a voice in the back of Harry's head. For a while the just stood there, face-to-face, wand-to-chest, and after a while Draco broke the silence.

"What do you want, Potter?" spat Malfoy, who of course had noticed Harry following him around, trying to corner him, which he always tried to avoid. "I want to… I want to stopbeingenemies,", the end of Harry's sentence came out in a jumble. "Could you please repeat that again, Potter, didn't quite catch the end...?" "I said… I don't want to be enemies anymore. This is just stupid. Since we were already up each other's asses the least we could do was call each other by the first name, right?" Harry said, slowly growing more confident. "You do have a point…_Harry._" Drawled Draco. "You never did answer my question why you "hired" me anyway, y'know? I told you why I do this, now you tell me why _you _seeked me out." Harry was sure Draco only wanted to embarrass him, because even a extraordinarily dim-witted person would know why Harry "hired" Draco. Because Draco was hot. Because Draco was _good. _And because there wouldn't have been a chance that Draco would ever have touched Harry in a non-harmful way, had Harry not paid for it. As to why Harry wanted Draco… well, that one was easy too. "Because… I wanted to find out if the rumors are true. If you really are that good like everyone says you are. And I haven't been disappointed." And before he could hear a sarcastic and hurtful remark from Draco, he was already on his way back to the castle.


End file.
